Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) mediate the reversible process of tyrosine phosphorylation, providing the signals that activate or block signal transduction pathways that govern cell survival decisions and as such are tightly regulated. Genes that regulate extracellular growth, differentiation and developmental signals are commonly mutated in cancers. Perhaps it is not surprising therefore that PTKs comprise the largest group of dominant oncogenes. Thirty of the 58 receptor protein tyrosine kinases (RPTKs) have been implicated in human cancer (Blume-Jensen and Hunter, 2001). Less than half of the cytoplasmic protein tyrosine kinases have been associated with tumorigenesis, due not to a less critical role in signal transduction regulation, however, but from an experimental bias that has focused on viral counterparts to gain insight into potential transforming mechanisms (Blume-Jensen and Hunter, 2001).
In recent years there has been a surge in efforts to discover genes critical to cancer signaling pathways that when inhibited would provide specific anti-cancer therapies (Lu and Chu, 2008) (Sabbah et al., 2008). Trastuzumab, (Herceptin), a humanized monoclonal antibody that specifically inhibits the HER2/neu/ErbB-2 (hereafter referred to as ErbB-2) receptor tyrosine kinase, which is amplified and/or over-expressed in 25-30% of metastatic breast cancers, was the first targeted therapy to be approved by the FDA. As a single-agent monotherapy, however, the primary response rate to trastuzumab is low, (12% to 34%) and the rate of primary resistance high, between 66% to 88% (Nahta and Esteva, 2006). Notably, however, the time to disease progression, response rate and overall survival increase when trastuzumab is used in combination with paclitaxel or docetaxel (Nahta and Esteva, 2006). Indeed, recent successes in targeting molecules integral to survival pathways in combination with traditional chemotherapeutics has led to significant efforts to identify new drug targets that sensitize the breast cancer cell towards cell death (MacKeigan et al., 2005); (Call et al., 2008). Such additional drug targets, specific to or over-expressed in breast cancer cells compared to normal tissues, and known to be functionally relevant, are still needed, as are cancer-specific markers for use in detecting or diagnosing cancer.